


Snow Day

by GreyPezzola



Category: Norse Mythology, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyPezzola/pseuds/GreyPezzola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snow day on Asgard with Loki and Sigyn. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

It’s snowing in the early hours of the morning. Snow is a rare occurrence on Asgard and Sigyn is peering out at the snow from her bedroom window. She turns from the window, pulling her blanket from her bed to wrap firmly around herself. A snow ball hits her window with a splat and when she looks out, Loki is outside waving at her to come out. She holds up a finger and grabs her cloak off of her chair before heading down the stairs.

She quickly slips on her slippers and heads out to where Loki is forming another snowball. “Isn’t it beautiful?” He calls out to her.

“Yes, but it’s also very cold!” She says, stepping lightly onto the snow that is quickly soaking in her shoes. Loki shrugs and tosses the snowball in her direction without too much force. She dodges it easily and laughs as she picks up a handful of snow and half heartedly throws it at him which barely clips him on the shoulder.

It turns into a fully fledged snowball fight after that until they are both covered in snow and laughing. He grabs her hand and pulls her down into the snow. She leans her head against his shoulder and they continue to giggle.

“You’re shivering.” Loki says a while later.

“That I am.” She says as she sits up. “Snow is dreadfully cold. How are you not cold?”

Loki stands up and extends a hand to her. “I don’t know. You should go inside.”

She takes the hand and pulls herself up, but holds onto his hand. They go to her door and he hesitates just outside the door. “Come on, the fire is still on in my room.” She says and pulls him inside.

“We’re getting too old for this.” Loki mumbles and they pull off their soaked shoes.

“Yet you were the one to throw a snowball at my window, my lord.” She says with a grin, “Who cares if we are too old. It is cold out and it is not yet late enough for us to need to be awake. Come.” They pad up to her room where he perches on her bed and stares pointedly at the wall as she slips off her soaked nightdress and changes into a dry one. She picks up the abandoned blanket off the ground and crawls onto the bed as Loki rids himself of his damp shirt. Loki lies down next to her and lets her wrap the blanket around the both of them.

“You’re freezing.” Sigyn murmurs as she rest a hand against his chest.

“You’re no better.” He draws her closer to her. “We’ll warm up.”

“We will. Is such a shame we have to grow up. I missed this.” He frowns and runs a hand through her hair as he used to when they were children.

“Me too.” He whispers into her hair when her breathing has evened out. He then closes his eyes and lets himself fall asleep.

When they are found hours later by Sigyn’s mother, she is tucked under his chin and his arms are firmly wrapped around her. Her mother lets out an indignant huff of air, but closes the door quietly and leaves them be. They can get in trouble later for their impropriety, but for now she’ll let them sleep.


End file.
